fullhousefandomcom-20200223-history
Our Very First Night
Our Very First Night is episode two of season one, which originally aired on September 27, 1987. Synopsis It begins with Joey and Jesse attempting to change Michelle's diaper yet again. Like before, it fails, leaving Danny to change it himself, remarking that " went to bed in better shape than that baby". Jesse, however, says that Tarzan wore diapers his entire life. D.J. and Stephanie are put to bed after hearing a "scary fairy tale" story told by the guys, that is basically a combo of the girls' favorite characters. The three men have plans for that night. When the guys are all leaving home at one time, Danny explains that there has to be at least one adult in the house while the kids are there, giving his reason that his job is the only one that actually makes any money (despite Joey making some himself from the spectators at his gigs). Jesse is stuck being the adult that has to stay with the kids. While Danny is at work at the TV station and Joey is doing his comedy slot at The Laugh Machine, Jesse decides to have his band practice at the house. Stephanie and D.J. think that Jesse is the easy one to trick, so they try to take advantage of him and test his hospitality by deciding staying up late with him ordering a pizza, eating sweets late (ice cream sundaes and chocolate milk, but no cookies despite suggesting so), partying with the band, and even asking a band member to dye their hair purple. D.J and Stephanie causes Uncle Jesse to get in trouble for not following the parental rules that Danny gave him about managing the kids and being a responsible adult. Joey comes home from doing his comedy slot and joins in on the fun. When Danny comes home from work, he notices everything that is going on, and does not find the whole situation amusing. Before they can even escape or hide, he begins to yell at D.J., Stephanie, Joey and Jesse, telling them to "Get down! And I don't mean 'Get funky'." Before D.J. can explain, Jesse cuts her off and lies to Danny, taking the blame. After his rant, and threatening to really lose it in the event that Michelle's hair is dyed purple, Danny realizes that Jesse does not know a whole lot about raising, handling, and managing kids, and decides he needs to teach and lecture Jesse and Joey on how to be more serious on managing the kids, making sure the kids are in beds and that the guys are being responsible adults while Danny/Jesse/Joey aren't at home. However, when Danny notices empty ice cream sundae bowls and chocolate milk cartons under the table in D.J. and Stephanie's room, he assumes that "the sick fiend" forced the kids to eat it all and then hid the evidence under the table. After saying that Jesse's moving in "was just a big mistake", Danny even threatens to call the police on him. Stephanie and D.J. refuse to see their uncle be in trouble, so they tell Danny the truth about being the ones who caused him to get in trouble and apologize to Jesse for lying to him. After that, Danny sends them off to bed before threatening to take everything out of their room and "turn it into a 24-hour mini-mart", and offers Jesse the last slice of pizza and everything is calm once again. Guest stars * Judie Aronson as Raven * David Wakefield as Pizza Man Quotes D.J.: Stephanie Two bowls of ice cream sure gives you a lot of pep, huh? Stephanie: Does pep mean you can't blink? D.J.: That's pep. Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes